No Se Nada De Ti
by Miauchi
Summary: Esta Es la Historia de Hinata y de Neiji, desde que son pequeños, juntos iran superando sucesos y problemas que los llevaran a una pasion desenfrenada y sin limites. cap 4 Lemooon! bueno algo xD!
1. Chapter 1

No se nada de Ti-1 

Era un dia soleado en la aldea de Konoha, y Una Muchacha de cabellos negros como la noche deambulaba algo triste... Hacia mucho que habia comenzado la historia; su historia, la historia de su niñez y de la de el... todo havia pasado hacia mucho tiempo, pero ahora reflexionando se havia dado cuenta por fin que todo havia sido un error , que quizas nunca debería haber ocurrido, esa historia entre ella y el.

La aldea era Hermosa, era pequeña pero calida, toda la gente era alegre y educada y para que decir amorosa, en esa aldea todo era bello, a pesar de las grandes guerras a las que havia tenido q asistir y a pesar de que se havian perdido muchas vidas por ello, konoha seguia siendo un lugar de bien y de alegria, sus parques verdes, sus bosques, sus edificios simples pero elegantes y sus viviendas hacian de este lugar, el sitio perfecto para vivir... aparte demas no estaba decir q los ninjas en aquel lugar eran excelentes y de muy buen rango, cosa que hacia que este lugar fuera seguro tambien.

La muchacha de ojos azulinos camino, y camino durante un largo rato , necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos...¿por qué? Esa era la pregunta que iba venia dentro de su mente... ¿por qué?,llego hasta su hogar, saludo silenciosamente y se dirigio a su habitación sin nada mas que agregar, solo necesitaba estar sola...la soledad... la conocia tan de cerca... miro hacia su techo, blanco... blanco como sus ojos...si, ella era la heredera del clan Hyuga del majestuoso clan hyuga, majestuoso desde afuera; eso ella lo tenia claro, porque desde dentro, de majestuoso no tenia mucho, lo unico q ella y Los demas havian vivido era la soledad y la tristeza; desde pequeña su madre se havia ido, dejándola con su padre, havia sido doloroso... havia sido dañada... pero siguió adelante no por ella si no por su hermana...Hanabi , su hermana pequeña... era por ella... que estaba ahí... respirando y sintiendo... dolida... confundida y apenada. Su historia comenzaba ya varios años atrás... mas menos 5 años...

FLASH BACK

**Hinata: demo... demo...papa... mi madre... no, no puede ser...**

**Padre: si... hinata se fue... se fue con el... **

**Hinata: pero y Hanabi?**

**Padre: la hire a buscar y la arrebatare de sus brazos... Hanabi debe estar conmigo por ahora, tu madre a traicionado a la villa... se fue con el akatsuki... **

**Hinata: pero no es posible mi mama... **

Padre: asi es... Hinata tu madre ya no es la de antes... a cambiado... la codicia cambia a todo mundo... ella callo ante el vicio de querer mas poder, no hay nada que se pueda hacer Hinata, solo , no intentar caer en lo mismo. Ahora me marcho, espero volver con Hanabi... cuidate Hinata

**Hinata: Hai...**

La muchacha se fue a su habitación sin mas, se havia destruido su mundo, finalmente se le havia roto todo... los pocos sentimientos que a sus 11 años acumulaba havian sido aplastados por completo. Su madre se havia ido... el pilar de su infancia... su apoyo , su amiga y lo peor se habia llevado a la persona que mas amaba con ella, a Hanabi, que haria ahora? Solo tenia q bajar la cara y tragarse la vergüenza de ser de ese clan... del clan mas respetado de toda Konoha... los Hyuga... lloro por largo rato encerrada en la oscuridad de su habitación y cuando al otro dia salia el sol, una persona que havia estado muy alejada de ella se le hacerco era el... su primo... el ser mas hermoso que ella havia visto en la tierra...

**Hinata: Neji-san**...

**Neji: Hinata-sama supe lo que sucedió con Hanabi-sama y con... **

**Hinata: no la nombres porfavor, aun me duele mucho... **

**Neji: si comprendo... pero ya pasara , ya veras como pasa... **

**Hinata: tu...tu... crees eso Neji-san? **

La estudiante se sonrojo bastante al mirarlo a los ojos... a esos ojos frios, calculadores ,impenetrables, pero solo ella miro mas alla... y vio la bondad y la calidez que estos ocultaban bajo una fria mascara.

**Neji: quieres ir a dar una vuelta Hinata-sama?**

**Hinata: Neji-san... yo... hai!!!!!**

Y asi ambos jóvenes, comenzaron a conversar de ellos, de sus vidas... aunque, ella, siempre ocultaria sus lagrimas para darle una linda sonrisa, caminaron durante largo rato por los jardines de la casa del clan hyuga, ella lo observaba de pronto mientras el le preguntaba cosas como que queria hacer de su futuro ,o cosas tan comunes como que tipo de flor le gustaba, era cierto desde muy pequeños se conocían , pero el joven hyuga, por alguna razon jamas se le havia acercado tan amablemente como aquella vez adecir verdad el siempre mostraba una frialdad extremada y jamas havian tenido una conversación como la que estaban manteniendo en esos momentos; el pasado del hyuga era solitario como el de ella, su madre y su padre havian muerto y el se habia quedado sin familia, era del souske no como ella q era de la elite del clan hyuga y eso havia causado que lo rechazaran, su destino estaba trazado, era proteger a Hinata, a toda costa Protegerla esa era su misión . Jamas recibio entrenamientos de nadie ni apoyo... se havia convertido en el genio de Konoga a tan corta edad gracias a sus esfuerzos... a nada mas que a el mismo... de pronto el genio de la aldea se quedo pensando con una mirada terriblemente fria y Hinata con ternura lo miraba una y otra vez, sonrojándose cada vez mas... fijándose en esos detalles tan finos que tenia... su hermosura trazada por los dioses... sus facciones tan bn afiladas a tan corta edad, que la enloquecían... su piel era blanca, sus ojos profundos ... marcados por el clan de los hyuga, su pelo largo y negro , muy bien cuidado y un cuerpo sumamente entrenado, ni parecido al de ella... el cual se encontraba sin ejercitar y notoriamente sin rastros de desarrollo ... se entristecio por un momento... le encantaria ser mas hermosa como Ino... o como Tenten para conquistar a Naruto... su amor de la infancia... o para conquistar a Neji... su Primo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer mi fic ) . Gracias en especial a la persona que hace que me inspire en escribir ) . te amo nyu!**

**Segundo capitulo.**

Habían pasado 6 años desde ese momento, desde aquella vez en la que Hinata se quedo observando a su primo con ternura y con algo de amor.

Las cosas en la aldea no habían cambiado mucho, todo seguía casi igual exceptuando que habían cambiado por fin de hokague, ahora la encargada de guiar a la aldea era tsunade, la vieja Tsunade.

Hinata caminaba hacia la escuela, ya tenia 17 años y debía comenzar a dar clases a los pequeños aspirantes a ninja de ese año.

El día era hermoso, un sol resplandeciente acompañaba su hermosura, sus ojos brillaban mas que antes y mostraban una alegría... sincera y tierna aunque muy en el fondo de esos ojos de mar, habia una melancolia tan grande como el océano, su pelo negro y largo se mesia al ritmo del suave viento primaveral y su piel blanca y tersa le daba un toque de ternura y dulzura inexplicable.

Mientras caminaba hacia la escuela cantaba alegremente...

_Bajo un cielo estrellado sujeta mi mano _

_Que al pais de los dulces te quiero llevar_

_Dime porque tus mejillas son... _

_Tna rozagantes y de ese color..._

_Imagino que es de seguro es porque hay dentro hay amor... _

A lo lejos... un muchacho la observaba atentamente, observaba a la muchacha mas especial de konoha aquel era neiji hyuga el encargado de la seguridad de Hinata su prima.

Desde hace varios años aproximadamente uno 3 hinata se habia vuelto una mujer realmente hermosa... su cuerpo se habia desarrollado gracias al duro entrenamiento, sus ojos volvían a mostrar la ternura y la alegria de antes y su dulce voz era la misma que antes... ya no era la fria hinata ... ni la triste... hinata que estaba siempre sola deambulando por la aldea y eso era gracias a sus amigos, naruto, sakura, tenten, rock lee , ino y Gaara.

Al pensar en tenten sus ojos se entristecieron un poco... tanto que habia querido a esa mujer... tanto que... habia sufrido por ella... y ahora... ahora estaba solo... tenten habia jugado con sus sentimientos, lo habia utilizado y lo habia dejado dañado... realmente alguien como ella no se merecía su cariño... habian jugado con el genio de konoha con Neji... con un hyuga.

Al subir la mirada nuevamente se encontro con algo extraño... naruto y hinata abrazados frente a la plaza... q significaba eso? Su sangre hirvió... sin saber por que y salio corriendo sin mas no queria seguir viendo esa imagen que lo dañaba y lo hacia enfurecer una y otra vez.

Por otro lado mientras Neji pensaba en todas esas cosas... hinata sin querer se habia tropezado al ir saltando y jugando con una mariposa... y al caer al suelo habia ido en su ayuda naruto ya que desde hacia rato la venia observando, al ayudarla a ponerse de pie naruto cruzo su mirada con la de la joven y sin mas... la abrazo con ternura... necesitaba abrazarla... necesitaba estar a su lado... necesitaba decirle que la queria... necesitaba decirle que le perdonase por no haberla tomado en cuenta cuando ella lo habia necesitado y sin mas... luego de pasar un buen rato abrazando a la ninja fuertemente la beso.

La muchacha de cabellos negros... no sabia si soñaba o estaba despierta, no sabia nada... en aquel momento su mente quedo en blanco y su corazon latio a mil por segundo. Naruto la estaba besando el amor de su infancia la persona que ella habia querido por tanto tiempo por fin le demostraba su cariño. De apoco hinata se separo de el, levanto la mirada sonrojada... y lo vio a los ojos...

**Hinata: Naruto-kun... etto... watashi... **

**Naruto: Hinata... yo disculpa... yo no debi...**

**Hinata: demo porque? **

**Naruto: esque Hinata yo...**

**Hinata: que sucede naruto...? **

**Naruto: yo... estoy pololeando...**

En aquel momento la vida de hinata se congelo... sintio como le desgarraban el corazon y como este se rompia en mil pedazos. Callo de rodillas al suelo ya que sus piernas no tenian la fuerza suficiente para aguantar su peso. Saladas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos... el océano se desbordaba de apoco... y se escapaba de los ojos azulados mediante salinas lagrimas.

Ya era mucho... era el colmo... ¿por qué jugo asi con sus sentimientos? Si naruto... naruto no era... asi... naruto era un buen chico... porque? Acaso no le conocia nada?


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los reviews! Estaban indos! Y me animan a seguir escribiendo aunque ande con pocas ganas... jejejejej.

**Porsiacaso... pololeo es tener un noviazgo con alguien ... aquí en chile en vez de decir somos novios se dice somos pololos. para que comprendan .**

**3 capitulo.**

Warning:Lemooon! Bueno ni tanto solo un poco! XD soy nueva en los lemon! Asi que gomennn! TT

Luego de pasar varias horas en el mismo lugar derramando constantes lagrimas Hinata se paro con determinación y camino hacia su hogar. Al llegar encontro a su padre... esperándola en la puerta,en esa gran puerta que le daba la entrada al clan hyuga. Paso por al lado de el y nisiquiera lo miro.

Aquel ser... que le habia dado la vida y que habia cuidado de ella durante tanto tiempo la habia comenzado a dejar de lado por una persona quizás mucho mas especial que ella; Su nueva esposa. Con esta idea en la cabeza Hinata entro a su casa y se maldijo por la vida que tenia que tocarle a ella y gracias a eso la misma pregunta de siempre volvia a aparecer en su cabeza ¿por qué a mi?, entro en su habitación y se tiro en la cama, lloro durante largo rato... intentando vaciar el océano de tristeza que había en su alma y en sus ojos y cuando ya no pudo llorar mas se levanto a paso sigiloso en medio de una oscura noche y fue a deambular por su casa... recordo como, cuando era pequeña jugaba alegremente en aquel lugar... con su primo Neiji ... neiji su primo... el era tan lindo... tan guapo tan varonil... y no era como Naruto... aunque quizás fuera peor... pues tenia la fama de ser muy mujeriego a pesar de lo serio que era... pero... si tan solo aquel ser se fijara en ella, y la amara... y la quisiera... ella seria feliz. Asi recordó entonces... como cuando era pequeña se quería casar con su primo.

Camino hacia su pieza nuevamente pero no se percato de que un joven de 18 años la observava detalladamente hace mucho rato.

Entro a su pieza... se acostó y apago la luz para luego sacarse la ropa que habia llevado durante aquel día... descubrió su torso pálido y blanco y unos ojos pudieron observar lo que habia estado cubriendo la muchacha durante tanto tiempo... un torso y una piel delicado y apetecible, luego se puso el pijama... y ahora se descubrio hacia abajo. Unos ojos seguían cada movimiento que ella hacia... como su piel iba quedando al descubierto invitándolo a tocarla... y sin poder aguantar mas entro en la pieza y cerro la puerta con llave tras de el. En el momento en que zono la puerta cerrandose hinata se tapo asustada...para luego tomar una posición de defensa... era una ninja no podia dejar que nadie le hiciera nada así que comenzó a atacar a aquel que había roto su privacidad en medio de aquella noche pero su sorpresa fue inmenza cuando aquel esquivo cada uno de sus ataques y la abrazo por atrás en un solo movimiento, le tapo la boca y le dijo al oido "Soy yo tranquila".

Era Neiji su primo. El corazón de Hinata latio muy fuerte en aquel minuto... y no alcanzaba a comprender porque razon su primo estaba asi con ella... dentro de su habitación y porq razon ahora la aprisionaba tan fuerte contra su cuerpo. Un escalofrio la recorrio de pies a cabeza al comprender que quizas el la habia estado mirando hace mucho rato mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa y un leve tono rojo aparecio en sus mejillas... intento hablar... pero no pudo la mano de el le impedia hablar... la desesperación comenzo a subrir su cuerpo... y en un movimiento ligero y sutil se dio vuelta para mirarle a los ojos. En ese momento... comprendio todo, en la mirada de el había una mezcla de amor, ternura... melancolía pero a la vez de pasión... de deseo...y de apoco seguía descubriendo mas y mas... en la mirada de su primo, mientras lo observaba comenzó a sentir como las manos de el incursionaban en su rostro... acariciando sus mejillas... su cuello... para luego soltarla del agarre y acariciar sus labios rozados y pequeños. Hinata ya se había perdido en la mirada de el... y de apoco fue haciendo lo mismo... comenzó a tocar la piel del rostro de el... del genio de konoha... y se impresiono al notar lo suave que era... el calor que se desprendía de ella y lo que le transmitía, sin poder aguantar mas, por su lado neiji comenzaba ahora a acariciar el cuello de ella con ms intensidad quería conocer mas del cuerpo de aquella mujer...quería marcarlo para siempre... y ahora comprendía porque había tenido ese impulso... ahora comprendía todo al tenerla entre sus brazos... la sentir sus manos sobre su cara... la amaba y siempre había sido asi, de apoco comenzó a besar sus hombros sus brazos... y sintió como Hinata superaba a cada caricia que el le brindaba como su piel de apoco ardía entre las caricias de el.

De apoco comenzó a desnudarla y hinata solo se dejo... comprendió también en aquel momento lo mucho que le amaba... el curaría sus penas... lo sabia así que se dejo llevar por las caricias de el.

Neiji la acosto en su cama y le quito todo de apoco... empezando a descubrir el cuerpo de ella... y que pronto seria de el. Y mientras lo hacia la besaba con ternura y seguridad... disfrutando de la boca de ella... de su savor de su textura... de ella.

Mientras la desnudaba fue tocando cada cm de su piel que iba descubriendo... sintiendo su suavidad y su calor y de apoco con sus labios fue recorriendo cada parte de su piel... empezando por su cuello embriagándose con su olor... con el olor dulce de ella... con el olor de la mujer que amaba... luego bajando por sus hombros marcandolos como suyos y luego comenzando a besar su pecho... al llegar ahí ella dejo escapar un suspiro... y asi le dio animos para seguir, bajo hasta su busto y los probo para luego seguir recorriendo su torso hasta su vientre. De ahí beso sus piernas... sus muslos... sus pies... y luego volvio a sus labios... la miro a los ojos y lo que vio le impreciono ella estaba con una sonrisa dibujada, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos cerrados, su respiración era rapida y era por el.

Ella le miro abrio los ojos... y le entrego la sonrisa mas sincera de su vida... y lo beso... diciéndole de esa forma que le amaba... que queria pasar su vida con el y el la acepto, Ahora era el turno de hinata recorrer el cuerpo de el... asi que de apoco comenzo a desvestirlo... y mientras lo hacia... lo miraba a los ojos ... sus manos inexpertas lo recorrian suavemente , y le hacian sentir lo que jamas nadie... le habia hecho sentir en su vida... amor.

Al estar ambos desnudos... Neji la observo... la vio lista... entregada... y se poso suavemente sobre ella se acerco a su oido...

**Neji: Te amo Hinata.**

**Hinata: yo igual... **

**Neji: quieres?**

**Hinata: porfavor**...

Y asi fue como después de sellar sus sentimientos con un beso se unieron en un solo ser en una sola alma en un solo sentimiento y en una misma escencia. Esa noche se amaron tanto que al terminar calleron ambos abrazados a los brazos del dios del sueño. Morfeo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO NUMERO 4

"**mal entendido"**

El sol resplandecía como nunca en aquella mañana y una muchacha de pelos revueltos, despertaba gracias a los juguetones rallos que llegaban a su cara. Un joven, de una mirada profunda la observaba, pero bastante se impresiono cuando aquellos ojos azulinos comenzaron a abrirse.

La joven pego un ligero bostezo y lo vio, a el, acostado junto a ella, en su cama, en la mañana y en su casa y así, comenzaron aquella mañana.

**Hinata: ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Neji: hinata shhh! **

El joven tubo que recurrir a ahogar sus gritos con ambas manos para no despertar a la demas casa.

**-shhhh Hinata... si tu papa sabe nos meteremos en serios problemas**.

**Hinata: Neji baka!!! El riego que estamos corriendo es inmenso! Sal sal sal!!! **

**Neji: pero si no quiero... dame un beso... **

**Hinata: sal, sal , sal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Finalmente un Neji lleno de moretones salió a deambular por la aldea. Iba con una sonrisa resplandeciente, jamás se le había visto al genio de konoha, al joven frió y calculador tan feliz y con una mirada tan transparente... no podía creer lo que había sucedido anoche, hinata, el... juntos... comenzaba a recordar todo...

**Ino: Neji-san? Porque estas tan rojo? **

**Neji: ehhhh? ****Tsk! No por nada en especial jejejejejje nnU **

**Ino: Neji-san, esta seguro? **

**Neji: si jejejeje nnU**

**Ino inner: esto si que es raro no me a golpeado ni se ha ido comúnmente si lo habría hecho...**

En ese momento en otro lugar...

No puedo creer... estuve con Neji-san... con mi primo... maldición... que me esta pasando, acaso realmente estoy enamorada de el, pero su voz... su cuerpo... sus sentimientos y su mirada... n////n... definitivamente es lindo... quizás lo mejor sea estar con el...

Todo esto pensaba la hyuga mientras deambulaba por la ciudad, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, con la mirada hacia el cielo y a paso alegre y rítmico, cuando de pronto... con algo choco.

**-Fíjate por donde vas! **

**Hinata: Naruto...Naruto-kun...**

-La muchacha se puso roja, mas de lo que ya estaba, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y los latidos de su corazón aumentaron de forma notable-

**Naruto: Hinata disculpa jejejeejj...**

**Hinata: no, DISCULPAME tu a mí... Naruto-kun...**

**Naruto: Hinata que te sucede?**

El joven de ojos claros se comenzó a asustar algo raro había en ella sus ojos, su mirada... como venia sonriendo hace un momento, como podía estar tan tranquila si el estaba con otra y supuestamente ella le amaba? .

**Hinata: Naruto yo... gomen ne! **

Y la joven salió corriendo, sin rumbo, solo Coria a todo lo que sus pies le permitían; hasta que una cálida mano le tomo la mano y la atrajo hacia un cuerpo. Ese cuerpo y esa mano eran de el de Naruto.

Lo que no sabia Hinata es que no estaban solos... habían muchas personas observando la situación, pero entre todas ellas un joven de pelo oscuro observaba decepcionado.

**Hikarabita kotoba o tsunaide**

**Sore demo bokura SHINPURU na omoi o tsutaetai dake na no**

**Fuki nukeru kusunda ano hi no kaze wa**

**Kinou no haikyo ni uchi sutete**

**Kimi to warau ima o ikiru no da**

**Sore demo ano dekigoto ga kimi o kurushimeru daro?**

Dakara koso SAYONARA nanda

_disculpen lo corto de este capi, espero que les halla agradado! Prometo subir subiendo capis! Tauuuh! Saludos a todos en especial saludos a la Isa-chan! A mi hermano al ruyar al mati y a Gonzalo. _

_Tauh!_


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO NUMERO 5CAPITULO NUMERO 5

¿por qué?

En ese minuto todo se le vino encima, que estaba sucediendo? ,porque su Hinata estaba con Naruto, con ese baka que ahora pololeaba con Ino? , no lo entendía, y lo peor de todo la tenia abrazada.

La irá hirvió, y exploto como un volcán, un volcán que hace mucho quería hacer erupción, no aguantaría que nuevamente lo pasaran a llevar.

Se alejo de ahí sin siquiera mirar atrás, y corrió por la aldea hasta que sus músculos no pudieron mas. Estaba demasiado cansado de sufrir. El era un Joven que toda su vida había sido esforzado, que no le hacia daño a nadie porque la vida tenia que ser tan cruel con el? Definitivamente no lo comprendía. Ni tampoco quería comprenderlo quizás la respuesta seria mucho peor que vivir en una subrealidad.

Hinata por su parte, estaba ahí parada sin saber que hacer, que diablos le pasaba a Naruto? Porque se comportaba así de pronto y lo peor, la abrazaba? Que se creía, después que la había dejado para irse con Ino; no lo iba a perdonar, por mucho que lo quisiera, por importante que fuera en su vida y simplemente lo empujo y con una mirada entre dolida y tierna susurro esas palabras que helaron el corazón de un joven kyuubi.

-quiero que me dejes en paz, ya me dañaste mucho Naruto-kun, se que esto es repentino, pero lo mejor es que nos dejemos de hablar tu quédate con Ino se feliz. Yo estaré Bien.

-Hinata...

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero es lo mejor sayonara!

Y así, la joven pelinegra salió corriendo, no quería que su alegría se desvaneciera por la culpa de Naruto, y menos quería confundirse ahora que por fin sabia lo que era ser amada, por ningún motivo dejaría que algo así ocurriera. Camino por la aldea hasta que sus ojos azulinos se fijaron en algo que quizás hubiera sido mejor no ver.

-Neji-san...

Neji se encontraba abrazado de sakura, sus ojos dejaban salir múltiples lagrimas que resbalaban por su rostro albino y por sus perfiladas facciones, una sakura comprensiva lo acurrucaba en su regazo, mientras que el arrodillado lloraba como un bebe. Se veía tan pequeño, tan desprotegido y tan mal... que no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se rompía en varios pedacitos. Pero lo que no entendía, ¿por qué diablos estaba así? ¿por qué estaba con sakura? Su mente trabajo a mil por hora en una fracción de segundos y saco la conclusión menos acertada, quizás la estaba engañando, pero entonces ¿por qué lloraba? Observo la escena acercándose de apoco.

-Neji-san, no llores no vale la pena, ya encontraras a alguien que valga la pena...

-es que no entiendo porque sakura-chan, porque me hizo esto, acaso no ve como sufro... no entiendo, no lo comprendo sakura.

-quizás no es para ti.

En eso sakura se acerco y le beso la frente, quedo observando a Neji, realmente era hermoso, su amiga tenia mucha suerte de estar junto a el y comenzó paulatinamente a acercar su boca hacia la de el, pero una Hinata dolida no aguanto más y salió corriendo, mostrando su cuerpo tras un árbol.

Corrió sin mas, sin mirar hacia atrás. Maldito Neji... que se creía!, ya no lo toleraba mas, porque su vida tenia que ser así.

Las lagrimas se escurrían de sus ojos, apenas veía y en su pecho una presión gigante la atormentaba. choco contra alguien, alguien que la conocía, y lo ultimo que vio fue su cara... su preocupación...

-Kiba-chan...

-Tu eres mi paz, yo soy un one love, hasta que muera , yo soy un león hasta que muera y cuando ya me llame y me mande al cielo con las nubes como un ángel donde no haiga envidia y rencores y todo el mundo viva sin temores.-


End file.
